Beautiful Nightmare
by ThornRose16
Summary: After Kagome and the gang defeat Naraku, she returns to her time. There's 5 new students @ her school that 'feel' weird so she gets nosy. Add two ex-espada into the mix & see what happens. Rivalry, friendship, and love entail in this compelling adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, now that I've established my love for strange pairings, I've decided to write an off the wall one. I need help with ideas, so please review or PM me some. Reviews=Inspiration!! If you think I should stop, let me know. I don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested, contact me. If ya'll notice any obvious mistakes, tell me. I don't care if ya flame. This is a GrimmjowXKagome pairing, so if you don't like it, buzz off. :P Let me know how ya like it!! Lot's o loves!! ~Alex**_

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallways of her school for the first time in weeks. Opening her locker, she remembered the reason she returned. S_tupid Inuyasha_ she thought with contempt. The inu hanyou had injured himself once again. This time, it was in the last battle. All of them had survived by a stroke of fate, and she placed Inuyasha on "bed rest." The jewel was resealed inside her, boosting her powers and strength. So after missing nearly a month of school, Kagome decided it was time to come back for awhile. Grinning slightly to herself, she remembered how angry Inuyasha was when she had broken the news to him. As she sat in her seat, Ayumi bounced into the seat next to her.

"How are you?! We haven't seen you in three weeks, Kagome!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine, really, just the normal…illness," Kagome finished lamely. She raised an eyebrow as her other two friends, Eri and Yuka, take the seat in front and behind her.

"We've missed you, Kagome!" they both said loudly, causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"I've missed you guys, too," Kagome said with a forced smile. _I guess I'm not used to girly high school girls anymore_ she thought sadly.

Soon enough, the teacher came in and told them to get in their seats. Kagome sighed in relief, but then felt horrible about it. All through Algebra II, Kagome copied down page after page of notes. Just before the end of class, the door slid open to reveal three people Kagome didn't recognize. A tall guy with spiked orange hair; a short girl with bobbed, dark hair; and another tall male with long, red hair tied back in a pony tail. The teacher stared for a moment at the rag-tag looking group before ushering them in front of the class.

"Class, these are our new transfer students I told you about yesterday. Sit anywhere you can find a seat," the teacher said waving to the filled desks of the classroom.

Kagome felt overwhelming auras radiating off of all three of the new students. _What __are__ these people?_ she thought. Rukia wandered over to the empty seat next to Kagome. They both smiled at each other before turning back to the front of the room. Ichigo and Renji sat near the back, the latter with a scowl on his face. The teacher gave the class permission to talk for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia said extending her hand to Kagome.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said, shaking hands with the shorter girl.

Her three friends crowded around them, introducing themselves, causing Rukia's eyebrow to twitch noticeably. Kagome gave her a knowing look as the noisy room stirred her up a large migraine type headache. The two girls sighed in relief as the teacher yelled the dismissal. Kagome hurried into the hall, not noticing Rukia following her. After getting her books for her independent studies class, she hurried to the room. The teacher wasn't in there yet, so she laid her head down on the desk. Rukia slipped into the room, silently locking the door behind her. She faired her reiatsu to see if the girl before her gave a reaction. And she did.

Kagome's head snapped up to meet Rukia's eyes. They both narrowed on each other as Kagome pushed out her aura. As the auras touched, they swirled with strength and color strong enough for the normal human to see. Kagome's pink aura turned a dark purple shade and Rukia's turned a crimson red and silvery color. They continued their silent battle of energy, ignoring Renji and Ichigo who were trying to get in the door. By the time the energy would have suffocated a normal human, Rukia couldn't flair it any longer. The silent battle was over, both participants hauling their energy back into their bodies. The two girls smiled at each other and unlocked the door.

"What the ---" Ichigo started.

"Don't worry about it," Rukia said coolly. "We're fine."

"I'm Abarai Renji. A pleasure to meet you," Renji said kissing Kagome's pale hand.

She blushed slightly before saying her name. The teacher then walked up to the four students. "Hello, Kagome-chan. Are these the new students?" the teacher asked politely.

"Yes, Amaterasu-sensei," Kagome said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Aren't you three taking this independent study as well?" Amaterasu asked with a smile. At their nod, she continued, "Welcome to the class of mythology. Come and sit."

Amaterasu winked at Kagome subtly as they all headed to their seats. She was the only person, other that her family, that Kagome trusted enough to tell about her time in Sengoku Jidai (- Is this right?). After they were settled in seats, Amaterasu perched herself on a desk not far from them. The young woman asked their names.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and this is Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia introduced.

Amaterasu nodded and introduced herself. "I'm Kuroishi Amaterasu, and this is my first year teaching. I'm a Greek and Egyptian mythology major, and I like to get to know my students. It makes me happy to help people on a personal and professional level."

Kagome listened to her teacher while looking over the three new students. The boys were tall and muscular, while the girl was short and petite. _I had better not underestimate her, judging from that crushing aura_ Kagome thought. After the first hour of class, she had learned new things about all of them. Rukia was an intelligent, book smart person. Renji was a lazy slacker. Ichigo was dense as a rock. And Amaterasu knew something she didn't. Amaterasu announced they could do whatever while she spoke to Kagome outside. Shutting the door behind them, Amaterasu pulled her down the hall a ways.

"Why have you been gone so long? I was getting worried," Amaterasu said pouting a bit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed so long without telling you. We completed the jewel and Inuyasha injured his body _and_ pride **again.** I told him I was coming back for a few weeks this time," Kagome explained.

"Did you defeat that Naraku guy?"

"Mhmm, last week. I can finally sleep peacefully now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kagome-chan," Amaterasu muttered.

"Is it about those new students? I think the girl…Rukia, or something, knew I wasn't 'normal'," Kagome said.

"Yes, they are shinigami. I know I've taught you about them at some point or another. Ichigo, the one with the orange hair, isn't exactly normal. He has a very powerful reiatsu and it's like he's barely keeping it under control. I think we should let them know we know what they are."

"I think not. What if they ran away from their Soul Society place? If they're rouges, they could be dangerous."

"I don't think they are. I'm going to let them know. You can act as oblivious as you want, but one day, it'll come out."

"Okay, okay, I'll think about it. In the meantime though, I have to find a way to avoid Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka," Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Keep one eye open, Kagome-chan. I've met many things before, but never a shinigami," Amaterasu whispered to herself, looking at Kagome's retreating form.

Kagome stepped into the classroom and plopped into her seat. She put her head on the desk, trying to rid herself of the earlier headache.

"Where did Amaterasu-sensei go?" Renji asked bored like.

"She goes to lunch early if we have free time. Unless we keep talking," Kagome muttered. _Talkative woman_ she thought fondly.

"So, can we go to lunch early?" Rukia wondered innocently. Well, as innocently as a devious girl like her can.

"I don't care. I'm not here very often," Kagome sighed, willing them away.

"Why not?" Rukia kept talking.

"Because I'm busy a lot."

"Shouldn't you get a good education in this day and age? So you can get into a good college and get a good job, and---"

"Worst come to worst, I'll join the yakuza, so shut up!" Kagome yelled, finally reaching her edge. Her last two weeks stuffed with Inuyasha was wearing on her already short patients level.

Her aura flared slightly, turning a slightly red color. Kagome walked out and slammed the door behind her. The harshness of the slam caused the door to come back open and the handle to fall off on her side. Rukia's eyes were widened slightly as she watched Kagome walk toward the stairs. She turned toward Ichigo and Renji who were just as shocked as she at the young woman's strength.

"Something tells me she's more of a threat than we originally thought," Rukia muttered to the two boys.

"Can you do that?" Renji asked her curiously.

"O-of course I can!" Rukia stammered, knowing full well she couldn't in her gigai.

"I hope she doesn't interfere with our mission," Ichigo murmured.

"Have we even been told what our mission is?" Renji deadpanned.

"We should by tonight," Rukia said.

Kagome stomped down the stairs, forcing herself to calm down. Reaching the office, she decided to leave for lunch. Kagome signed out of the school and started down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! A chapter _this _fast! Has to be a new record for me. Sorry if its a tad choppy with the flow. If anybody is confuzzled, message me and I'll clear things up! :) I love the feedback, so please keep reviewing and giving me suggestions. I'll beta for anybody who needs one. If updates seem really far apart, I'll go ahead and apologize. I have tons tons TONS of homework and so far I'm failing biology. If anybody knows the secret to that class, tell me please!!! Being a freshman sucks... :P Anyways, on with the chapter!!! R&R please folks :)  
**

* * *

Ichigo's jaw nearly hit the floor. "We have to WHAT?" he shouted.

"We have to basically babysit Grimmjow and some other ex-espada woman until the Winter War," Rukia repeated for the, at least, 4th time.

"There must be some mistake. I can't do this," Ichigo muttered with fingers to his temples.

"I don't like it either, but orders are orders. Deal with it," Rukia said. She rolled her eyes in exasperation when he began to mutter profanities. "You've been strangely quiet, Renji."

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking," the redhead said quietly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes on him but decided not to push it. She had deduced some time ago he was thinking of the strange 'Kagome' girl. To put it quite frankly, Rukia was very jealous. _But I don't even like him do I? _ she asked herself over and over again.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked Rukia gruffly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not sure what you're talking about," she mumbled 'clueless.'

"I'm sure you don't," Ichigo said unbelieving. "I'm going to bed."

Rukia rolled her eyes at the orange haired nuisance. Her eyes snapped back to Renji after a few moments. She continued staring hard at the peeved young man. Realizing she had been caught, Rukia scurried off the kitchen.

Kagome sighed. The algebra test she was studying for was difficult. Especially since she hadn't been to school in such a long time. There was also a large history book and biology book spread out on her bed. Papers were scattered in chaotic organization, along with pens, her friends' notes, and all her makeup work. _I'm in way over my head here_ Kagome thought with another sigh. The young woman was unable to wrap the work around her head. Finally, she gave up and shoved everything off of her bed in a heap. Upon hearing the loud noise, her mother knocked on her door.

"Come in," Kagome called emotionlessly.

"What is this, Kagome?" her mother asked, waving a hand at the pile of work.

"It's too hard. I wasn't in the lectures, so I don't understand _any_ of this stuff!" Kagome wailed helplessly.

"You could get someone from school to tutor you, or I could try and help you. I haven't been to school in years but I could try," Mom suggested.

"I haven't been around normal high school girls in a long time, Mom. No one is that hyper in Inuyasha's time, except Shippou. What do I do?!" Kagome wailed once again helpless.

"You could find someone else or a boy to help you. I'm sure there is more that your three girlfriends at that school that could help you. It's a big school, Kagome. You're a big girl, you know what to do," Mom encouraged with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll figure it out. Until then though, what do I do about the algebra test tomorrow? Or my biology quiz?"

"Organize your notes and make a study guide with just the things you need for now. It'll be okay."

Mom kissed her daughter's worried head and went back downstairs. Kagome sighed. She still didn't know what to do, unless it would be to call the only one that would come help her at a quarter after seven. Hojo. At the mere thought of his name, she suppressed a shudder, her efforts being in vain. Though thoroughly horrified at the idea, she picked up the phone and called the young man. After her short phone call with the happy Hojo, Kagome flicked her radio on some head banging rock station. The music with overpowering guitar flooded her senses. Not long after, Mom knocked on Kagome's door again.

"Huh?" Kagome called over the music.

"Hojo is here. Would you like me to send him in?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, please," Kagome muttered her voice barely audible.

Mom chuckled and opened the door to reveal an overly eager Hojo. Kagome smacked a fake smile on her face and picked up her algebra book.

"Hey, Kagome," Hojo grinned.

"Hey," Kagome bit out.

Hojo seemed unfazed by her chilly attitude. They studied for a few hours and Kagome began to loosen up slightly. Around nine, Hojo announced his departure. Kagome politely walked him to the door.

"I hope you do well on your test tomorrow," Hojo said.

"Thank you for the help," Kagome said that fake smile still in place. She could tell he was trying to stall.

"You're welcome. I had a nice time, Kagome."

"Uhh, me too?"

He scratched at the back of his head nervously and shifted from foot to foot. "So, would you like to go see a movie tomorrow night? Tomorrow is Friday after all."

Kagome's eye twitched subtly. "Listen, Hojo. I…how do I put this…I don't like you, in that way. I like you as a friend, only a friend." She watched as his face never changed. "I'm sorry."

"So, are we still up for a movie tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"But-"

"Absolutely not."

"How about another night?"

"No, Hojo! Don't ask me out again!"

"Sorry, Kagome, but I'll never give up on us as long as I live."

Kagome reached her last straw. Slamming the door in his face, the raven haired girl huffed and stomped up the stairs to her room.

Grimmjow and Halibel stepped through the Senkai gate. Grimmjow had a look of hatred overcome his face as his eyes locked on Ichigo. Halibel stood on the ground passively next to her escort, Kuchiki Byakuya. Zaraki Kenpachi followed through the gate now long after, muttering something about 'stupid rules.' He took his place on the outside of Grimmjow. Ichigo glared hard at the blue haired panther man until her felt a sharp elbow in his side. His face contorted in pain as he turned his glare on Rukia. She stood slightly ahead of him and Renji as leader of the group.

"Do you understand the terms and expectations of this mission?" Byakuya asked emotionlessly.

"Yes sir," Rukia murmured.

"Then they are passed over to your care," he said, nodding to his sister.

Kenpachi huffed and walked back through the Senkai gate. Byakuya followed him after a few moments. Once the gate had disappeared, Halibel relaxed. She and Grimmjow would have no problem taking out the three shinigami before her should the need arise. Slowly and deliberately, she looked over each of them, her gaze settling on Ichigo. _He looks like a douche_ she thought with a slight chuckle.

"So, where am I staying?" she asked to break the tense silence.

"Follow us," Rukia commanded rudely.

"Nice manners," Grimmjow muttered earning a glare from all three shinigami.

Once they were at the three shinigami's apartment, Rukia explained the order of things. "There are three beds present in this abode. Two of us go out to patrol at night, so the sleeping arrangements will be settled. You two will be attending school with us so we can keep an eye on you. You are to remain with one of us present at all times until you can be trusted. But I wouldn't get your hopes up about it being soon," Rukia informed.

Halibel muttered an okay while Grimmjow said, "Whatever. Not like I care."

Ichigo glared at him again. "And there will be not physical fighting or damaging of property. Say whatever you like to each other except when I'm around," Rukia muttered walking to the kitchen.

Halibel followed her quietly. The blonde perched herself on the counter while Rukia dug in the refrigerator for a drink. They looked at each other for awhile in silence, Rukia sipping her coke. Halibel looked thoughtfully at the shorter girl.

"What should I call you?" Halibel asked politely. Well, as politely as an arrancar with underdeveloped manners.

"Rukia is fine. How about yourself?" Rukia returned in a careful tone.

"Halibel, or Hally is okay, I guess. The only one two that really call me that is Grimmjow and Stark," Halibel said conversationally.

Rukia and Halibel talked for hours into the night. Being the only two girls in the house, they hit off their friendship nicely. They gossiped about random things and learn many things about each other. Like how Halibel knew Aizen was a pervert and made the girls wear skimpy outfits a lot. And how Rukia knew Rangiku was in love with Toushiro but was too chicken to tell him. The two girls continued swapping stories into the night, blissfully oblivious to the three males in the back bedroom. Ichigo stood by the door, Renji sat on the window sill, and Grimmjow lounged on a bed. They were silent and calculating for a few hours before either of them spoke.

"So, what now?" Renji asked with a bored tone.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and growled lightly. Ichigo glared at Renji silently.

"Now, children, we make a temporary truce until after the war. Then you can kill each other," Renji said standing.

Ichigo's glare got even more menacing toward the red head male. He saw Grimmjow grunt and trudge to Renji from the corner of his eye. Both said guys raised an eyebrow at the tall teen.

"Oh, whatever," Ichigo muttered sticking out a slender hand toward Grimmjow.

The blue haired man smirked at his discomfort, and shook Ichigo's hand roughly. "Pleasure to be working with ya, shinigami," Grimmjow said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome entered Algebra I quickly. Thirteen seconds later, the bell sounded throughout the hallway. Sighing in relief, which quickly turned into annoyance, Kagome sat in her seat surrounded by her friends. They bombarded her with questions and exclamations on her health, grades, and her "boyfriend."

"Guys, we were never together. He only has feelings for her, and I'll never measure up. He's just my best friend," Kagome said for about the third time.

"Kagome! You can measure up! You're way prettier than her anyways," Yuka assured her.

"But you don't even know anything about her, Yuka," Kagome sighed.

"We don't need to. No one could not like you," Eri said cryptically.

"That makes no sense," Kagome sweat dropped.

Kagome watched Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji enter the classroom with two other people. One was a tall male with blue hair, and the other a tall, dark skinned female with blonde hair. Every one's head turned as they walked to the teacher. The classroom was eerily silent, and the silence throbbed in Kagome's ears as she felt the power of the five people before her. _Surely they aren't the harmless shinigami Amaterasu told me about _Kagome thought with widened eyes. Her hand shot up, breaking the stillness of the room and the "trance" of the teacher.

"Um…yes, Higurashi-san?" the teacher choked out.

"May I use the restroom?" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead," he murmured.

Kagome walked to the door where Grimmjow was standing next to Ichigo. "Excuse me," she said politely.

"Sorry about them, Higurashi-san," Renji said shoving the two men in question out of the way.

Kagome blushed lightly. _He's so nice!_ "Thank you, Renji-san," she muttered, walking through the door.

Rukia glared after Kagome harshly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Renji's pink cheeks. Halibel shook her head at the three shinigami and went to introduce herself to the teacher, Grimmjow following. _How dare that girl make a move on MY Renji! Wait…my Renji? _Rukia thought bitterly.

"Something tells me you like her," Ichigo laughed at Renji quietly.

"N-no I don't!" the redhead adamantly denied.

Kagome power walked down to Amaterasu's classroom. She busted through the door, interrupting a class in procession. She hurried to Amaterasu, muttering apologies along the way.

"May I speak with you for a moment? It's an emergency," Kagome said grabbing Amaterasu's hand and pulling her to the door.

"K-kagome-chan! W-what's gotten into you?!" the teacher in question exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry, but this is _so_ important," Kagome apologized. She shut the door behind her and pulled the teacher down the hallway to the lounge.

"Kagome! Will you tell me what's going on already?!" Amaterasu said, her voice raising a few octaves.

"What are they?" Kagome demanded.

"E-excuse me?"

"What are the new students?"

"Shinig-"

"No! They can't be. The shinigami you told me about didn't feel like this. There are two new students now. They all came in together, and I bet they all have your class as well. There's something off about Kurosaki Ichigo, and the two new ones. Something just doesn't feel like it should," Kagome finished her rant semi-lamely.

"I felt some new reiatsu in town last night, but I don't know who or what they are. I do know for sure that Ichigo-san is a shinigami. Why else would he have a release badge?" Amaterasu countered.

"I don't know. I guess I just…over reacted. They just have so much power," Kagome murmured.

"It's okay; we'll see them in class won't we? Now go back to Algebra, and take some more terrible notes," Amaterasu teased.

"Gee, thanks," Kagome glared mockingly.

Amaterasu shooed Kagome off to class and went back to her own. _I hate lying to her _Amaterasu thought sadly. Kagome tried to squash the uneasy feeling in her stomach and walked back to Algebra slowly. Her efforts were in vain, though, as her brain whirred with endless possibilities. By the time she made it back to the classroom, Kagome was physically sick from her worrying. _Curse my over-active imagination_ Kagome thought weakly. She plopped into her seat and laid her head on the cool, wooden desk. Renji watched her worriedly from a few seats behind. Rukia grinned with smug satisfaction at Kagome's condition before realizing this would only bring more of Renji's attention to the girl. She internally cursed herself for wishing such a horrible thing.

Kagome stumbled into Amaterasu's empty classroom, groaning inaudibly. A few moments later, Rukia stomped in angrily while the others followed more quietly. Renji immediately went to fuss over the pallid female, ignoring her attempts to deny the need for help. Amaterasu entered silently, looking her normal happy self. Only someone who knew her well would be able to detect the falter in her smile. Upon seeing Kagome, the teacher rushed over to Kagome.

"You fretted until you made yourself sick, didn't you, Higurashi Kagome?" Amaterasu suspected sternly.

"Maybe," Kagome whispered.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it? Unless you're getting morning sickness," Amaterasu trailed off suggestively.

Kagome took the bait. "What are you saying?!" the girl shouted, sitting up.

Amaterasu just raised an eyebrow.

"I am _**NOT**_ pregnant, you fruit! How could you even suggest such a thing?! I cannot believe this!" Kagome bellowed.

Amaterasu burst out laughing at the expression on Kagome's face. Halibel chucked, looking over the two. _They seem decent_ she thought. _But that teacher…something is off about her._

Kagome blinked owlishly. "I, uh, don't feel sick anymore," she muttered darkly.

"I was wondering when you would notice I was trying to distract you," Amaterasu chuckled. "Well, you two must be the new students. I'm Kuroishi Amaterasu. This is a Greek and Egyptian mythology class, but we learn about many different things. I try to get to know all my students on a personal and professional level to be able to help them with anything. Can you all introduce yourselves, please?"

"I'm Tia Halibel, and this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Halibel introduced politely.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to meet you both," Kagome said, extending her hand to Halibel.

They two girls shook hands civilly. When Kagome moved to shake Grimmjow's hand, he glared down at her savagely. Taking offence to this, just as any other person would, Kagome glared back just as harshly. The shorter girl huffed and stomped away indignantly. Rukia rolled her eyes at Kagome's actions. Amaterasu sensed the tense air and started class quickly. Throughout the lesson, everyone glared, muttered profanities about one another, or stared admiringly (Wonder who that is…). When class dismissed for lunch, Kagome marched out the door, careful not to break the knob again. They rest of them filed out quickly. _I am so glad I don't have a class after lunch_ Kagome thought. The oblivious girl didn't notice the taller male following her. The man in question cornered her in the stairs.

"What are you?" Ichigo muttered with a light glare.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kagome snapped. She was angry with herself for being caught off guard like that.

"Well, I asked you first. What are you?" he bit out harshly.

"A priestess, if you must know. Why?" she demanded.

"You're not normal," Ichigo murmured. He placed an arm on either side of her head and leaned toward her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed.

"Nothing," he breathed, his warm breath fanning over her neck.

"Could you, um, I don't know…GET OFF?!" she screeched in his ear.

"Hey! Are you TRYing to make me deaf?" he shouted.

"Are you TRYing to rape me?" she countered.

"N-no!" the strawberry adamantly denied while his cheeks turned a pink shade. "You just happen to smell really good."

"So, you decided to sniff me?"

"Ehh…yes?"

"Beep, wrong answer!" Kagome shouted before smacking him across the right cheek.

When she looked back at his face, a perfect red hand print was perfectly centered on his cheek. _Maybe that was a little too hard of a hit _she thought. Ichigo brought a hand up to his face and gently prodded the wound. A childish mantra of owie sounded throughout his head.

"So, would you mind telling me what _you_ are?" Kagome growled.

"A vizard, half shinigami, half hollow. Figure out what those are yourself," Ichigo sulked walking back up the stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. Once signed out of the front office, she started her way home. On the way she pondered the five new people in her class. _A vizard, huh? But what are those other two? Why did he say I smelled good? Jerk! _Stumbling on the musing of how cute his butt was, Kagome's thoughts shifted to Grimmjow. The only one who hadn't spoken to her. _Nice eye candy, but pretty douche haggish. "Where did that thought come from?!"_ Kagome thought and exclaimed loudly. A few heads turned toward her, causing the girl to blush and jog on ahead. Upon seeing her house, Kagome saw someone she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

_**{A/N: So, parts of it are pretty retarded, but I was trying to write and do a Biology project, write an English essay which is due tomorrow, work at a school thing all day yesterday and today, baby sit, have an average of four volleyball games a week with practice EVERY FREAKING DAY!!!, and juggle no sleep plus not having time to eat enough. Life is officially terrible. If anyone knows the secret to getting the guy you like to notice you, staying healthy, and passing the ninth grade, please tell me!! Well, the next chapter is en route, so I should have it up in about two or three weeks. I'll do my best to get it up before then. Lurve, ALEX!!!!}**_


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat perched on the steps to Kagome's house. The hanyou wasn't wearing his hat, making his ears very visible to the people around. From a distance, Inuyasha smelled Kagome approaching. Something fruity with a hint of cinnamon was laced with her normal scent. It sent shivers up and down his spine as he sat on laid back on the steps. These shivers were merely caused by his adjusting to her change in scent, you creepy pervs! (Kidding about the creepy perv thing.) Kagome approached quickly once she noticed his hat wasn't on his head. _Why is that idiot here anyways?_ she thought bitterly. Inuyasha looked up at her towering figure with narrowed golden eyes.

"You smell so good," Inuyasha muttered deeply.

"Go inside, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

The petite girl tried to ignore the undertones in his voice and the glances she was receiving from the hanyou as they walked up the stairs. Once they entered the house, Mom greeted Inuyasha with a smile. Obviously in a way better mood than Kagome at the moment… Kagome dragged her heavy book bag up the stairs trying to stifle a tired sigh, her efforts being in vain. Inuyasha, still intoxicated by her scent (though not enough to be polite), rudely grabbed her backpack, and hauled it up the stairs in a failed attempt to be chivalrous. It wouldn't have been so bad, say…

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?! In case you haven't noticed, I am **STILL ATTACHED TO THE BACKBACK!**" Kagome roared angrily.

Inuyasha was startled by her loud voice on his sensitive ears. Reflectively, his hand released the book bag and Kagome along with it, sending the infuriated girl tumbling down the steps. His golden eyes widened in fear as he saw the angered look on her beautiful face.

"_**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!"**_ she commanded loudly.

Inuyasha's face came in contact with the floor a few moments later. In a show of angry strength, Kagome slung her heavy bag over her shoulder and marched up the stairs as if it were a feather. Passing the face planted hanyou, she "accidentally" stepped on him, instead of over. Yet, even as Inuyasha's intense face and back pains began to subside, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the yummy smelling miko. He heard her sigh from behind her cracked bedroom door. Poking his head in, he saw Kagome with a thoughtful look, hugging her knees while sitting on her bed being propped up by some pillows. As an overwhelming need to be near her crashed over him, he sat beside her quietly on the bed.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly from her seat next to him.

"Hm?" the dog eared boy grunted.

"Why do you think I smell so good? You're the second person that's told me that today," she asked.

"Who the hell else told you that you smell good?" Inuyasha growled protectively. _Where the hell did __**that**__ emotion come from?_ Inuyasha thought with surprise.

"Just a weird new guy at school. I took care of it," she explained wearily. "Why does it matter?"

"I-it just does okay," he muttered.

"Do you think maybe Miyoga would know?" Kagome wondered hopefully.

"We can always ask. It's about time you came back to us anyways," Inuyasha remarked dryly.

"It's been less than a day since you've seen me, Inuyasha. I have to stay in school for awhile until I get enough days in to pass this year. You know that." Kagome looked sympathetically at the white haired man in front of her.

Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to throw even a half hearted glare at the young miko. Instead he opted for standing and offering his hand. Together, they went back to the feudal era for a short visit.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes on Ichigo. He smelled like that Kagome girl. The moment he smelt the scent of pheromones radiating from the young woman, it had taken an almost lost battle of will power not to slam her onto the desk and make her moan over and over. By the red mark on Ichigo's face, the ex-espada sensed the man hadn't enough sense to stay away from the young woman. Halibel sauntered over to Grimmjow with a knowing smirk.

"So, you _have_ learned to control yourself, Grimmy…" the blonde murmered where only he could here. In the same quiet voice, she continued. "Though it seems, he has not." Halibel jerked her head in Ichigo's direction subtly when she said he.

"I'm surprised you, yourself didn't try to rip the girls throat out, Hally. I know how angry that scent can make you," Grimmjow countered with a glare.

Halibel just smirked as she walked away. Grimmjow shook his head in confusion, not that he would tell anyone he was confused. Deciding quickly, he made his way over to tease Ichigo. The strawberry scowled as Grimmjow approached.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snapped.

"I was just wondering what happened to your face. I mean, that's a pretty deep blush," Grimmjow said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ichigo just sneered and looked the other way.

"Was it that girl? I noticed you followed after her pretty quickly. Just what exactly where you two doing in that staircase to make you blush so badly?" the blue haired man continued to taunt.

"I'm not blushing, damn it! She slapped the hell out of my face!" Ichigo yelled losing his patience. Grimmjow snickered as he walked away, leaving Ichigo to realise he fell right into the trap. "Grimmjow, you douche!" Ichigo shouted after him.

"So the official cause of your producing of pheremones is because you have been subject to youkai and hanyou during their times of switching between heat and normalcy. During this time, the pheremones they put off are brought into your body and conformed to you," Miyoga finished.

"I'm turning into an irresistable candy bar because I hang out with Inuyasha and Shippou?" Kagome asked with a deadpan expression.

"I don't quite understand the meaning of candy bar, but yes that is what I'm getting at," the flea assured her.

_That was unexpected_ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha. He didn't look attracted to her. Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to think this process through. Inuyasha's eye twiched when she kept staring unblinkingly at him.

"Gah! Stop staring at me!" Inuyasha yelped, waving his arms around.

"Sorry, I was just trying to comprehend this," Kagome murmured. This time she kept her eyes trained on the ground. After a few minutes, she came to a conclusion. "Well, who cares! It'll pass while I'm at home for a few weeks! Nothing can hurt me there," she informed them happily. **Yeah, right, nothing can hurt her.**

Kagome flopped onto her bed peacefully. Now she knew why Hojo stared at her more, and why Ichigo was like that in the stairwell. _I wonder if it affects all guys or just ones with animal senses _she though absently. Deciding it was too much to think about at the moment, she turned over and went to sleep.

_**{A/N: Sorry this one is shorter than the rest! I have pneumonia and I lost all inspiration for about two weeks. This one is technically unfinished, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out. Thank you for all the support and reviews! Love you guys! Please keep reviewing! They keep my one track mind from getting distracted…LURVE!!! Alex!!! 3 !!}**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was crazy hectic. One of Inuyasha's early encounters with her modern technology had left her alarm clock in ruins ages ago. Now Kagome was rushing, throwing on her school uniform and some light makeup. All morning, everyone but Mom had been treating her differently. Even she acted a little strange though it seemed like she knew what was going on. Once Kagome had gotten a spare moment, she dragged Mom over to the side to explain. Quickly, the young woman tried to sum up her predicament.

"…..and _that_ is why everyone will be treating me different for a little while," Kagome said, finally pausing to draw in a breath.

"I know, sweetheart," Mom said simply.

"Oh, so this isn't going to be weird- Wait! You **KNOW?** Mom, why didn't you say something so I didn't have to waste all that time and oxygen explaining?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know that you know what's going on with you," Mom said.

Kagome glowered before heaving the heavy book bag upon her shoulders. She sprinted down the street as fast as she could with the heavy bag slowing her down. Though that speed in itself was not slow by any means; one must learn to run fast for a long time when traveling with a hanyou and running away from creepy crawlies (aka spiders…). As Kagome reached seeing distance of the school, a sudden thought smacked her upside the head. (Figuratively of course)

"_**TODAY IS SATURDAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**_ Kagome roared as loud as she could. In the middle of a rather large crowd no less.

Women passing by shot her even dirtier looks than she was getting before, and men just walked nearer and nearer as she stood there fuming. Kagome sank onto a bench and put her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees and bangs covering her angry blue eyes. Her anger slowly dissipated and a gut wrenching, unfamiliar, deeply depressive feeling of self hatred and failure came over her. Like a personal storm cloud, it rained on her relentlessly. _I can't do anything right. No wonder Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me even after all we've been through_ Kagome thought helplessly. A large shadow loomed over her. She felt it but didn't look up.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a smooth woman's voice asked her. It sounded vaguely familiar to Kagome, almost as if she had heard it before. This made her look up.

Kagome's head rose to see Halibel looking down at her. The blonde looked concerned. Attempting to smile, Kagome felt the mascara tracks the tears made down her face. Being defeated by trying to smile, Kagome hung her head again. "No," the young woman moaned pitifully.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Halibel said with a gentle smile while she helped Kagome to her feet.

Hefting the dark haired girl's bag onto her shoulder effortlessly, she led Kagome by tugging gently on her wrist. Halibel led Kagome to the apartment she was sharing with Grimmjow and the shinigami. They looked surprised when the blond led a human (abnormal, but still human) woman through the door. Ichigo himself was almost overwhelmed by her scent. Grimmjow felt uncharacteristically sorry for Kagome when he saw she had been crying. Then he mentally slapped himself out of that idiotic train of thought. Renji followed the two females like a lost puppy. When Halibel told him to "split or get bitched", he walked away like a kicked puppy. **(For anyone who hasn't deduced what split or get bitched means, it means leave or be castrated. When my friend told a guy that, it took me almost a month to figure it out…) **Kagome sat on the bathroom counter cross-legged across from Halibel who was wiping her face off gently and farthest from a glaring Rukia, whom of which was standing in the doorway. They were silent for quite awhile until Rukia decided to break it.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she asked dryly.

"Do _not_ talk to me like you are above me, you weak little girl," Kagome snapped, her ocean blue eyes hardening and her aura flaring slightly.

"Please leave, Rukia-chan," Halibel said lightly, though the threat was still detectable in her voice.

Rukia's mouth fell open slightly before she huffed and stomped from the doorway. Halibel smiled apologetically at Kagome while finishing up her cheeks. Kagome now had puffy, red eyes and was mad as hell. Halibel wondered what happened and voiced her concerns. A few stray tears made it down Kagome's face before she answered.

"Life happened; cold, horrid life happened," Kagome murmured, her anger leaving her.

"Want to talk about it, Higurashi-san?" Halibel asked.

"Don't call me that; my name is Kagome, not Higurashi. The only person that can call me that is Hojo, because I don't like him," Kagome muttered, frowning when she said "Hojo." "I would love to tell you my troubles, but I think there are too many prying ears." Kagome motioned to the door of the bathroom where Renji stood.

"I would have to agree, Hi- Kagome-chan," Halibel smiled.

She took the young woman's hand and led her out onto the balcony of the apartment. It was sizable for the smallness of the apartment. There were several colored and potted flowers strategically placed around the balcony. _It's so beautiful!_ Kagome thought dreamily. Almost instantly, all her anger, contempt, confusion, and sorrow faded to the background. Halibel shut the balcony door where they could only hear if pressed against the door in which she would see them. _Why do I feel like she is supposed to be my best friend? Why do I want to be uncharacteristically nice to her? Why do I want to help her and be there for her through everything? _Halibel thought in confusion. Deciding it's her scent, she wanted to make the most of it while it lasted because from the way Rukia was acting, she wasn't a reliable ally.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Halibel asked, pulling up a chair for the dark haired girl while opting for the railing herself.

"Everything!" Kagome wailed, her stress finally getting the best of her. "My mom has mostly abandoned my after she decided I can take care of myself. After all, I do fight youki all the time!" her voice took on a slightly older tone as she said that, but immediately went back to her normal tone. "I fell in love with the best guy on the planet, only to find out he's still banging his undead-dead clay pot girlfriend! Wow, shocker there, Kagome! As if life hasn't already gone to hell in a hand basket! Then Hojo apparently will never give up on asking me out until he nails me or marries me! I'm not too sure which. My stupid, annoying, boy obsessed friends at school barely even get closer that a two foot range because of the fake illnesses I have to make up in order to miss so much school! My grandpa has almost officially lost his mind because of all the injuries and strange people from the feudal era I come home with! My little brother is failing two of his classes because he never had time to study! He has to do my old chores because I'm never there! I'm so paranoid a random youki is going to pop out of nowhere that someone can't even tap me on the shoulder because I might accidentally impair them with my bow and arrows! A stupid ookami-youki is in love with me and he will not take a hint! OR a direct sentence telling him to *** in giant letters! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't take this! I just want it all to go away!" Kagome sobbed.

By the end of her tirade, she was yelling and sobbing and hiccupping. Halibel hopped down from her rail perch and pulled the girl into a hug. Kagome sobbed onto her shoulder for what felt like a few minutes. I actuality, it had been about three hours by the time her sobs reduced to sniffles. Halibel just let her stay with her face buried into her shoulder. Sniffling, Kagome sat up and looked at Halibel through her still crying eyes.

"I just can't take this anymore," Kagome whispered, defeated.

"You can't kill yourself; I won't let you," Halibel said.

"I don't want to die, but I can't take the endless cycle of pain anymore. It seems like that's the only solution."

"Well, we'll find some way, okay? Even if you have to stay here."

"But won't it be too crowded with six people in three beds? I don't want to be a burden," Kagome said. She was still speaking in a whisper. Her voice was slightly hoarse from all the shouting, yelling, and sobbing earlier.

"We _will_ find a way, Kagome Higurashi. I have a feeling you would be a healthy addition to our ragtag group anyway. Maybe you could help us find a way to get along for more than five minutes at a time," Halibel laughed.

"Heh, maybe. I would love to stay with you guys, Halibel-san," Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, forget that name! Call me Hally!"

The two young women stood and hugged before Kagome received her first chance to see the amazing view of the Tokyo skyline from the majestic balcony.

_**{A/N: Sorry it took so long! Life is crazy…and I'm flunking like two classes? I think…whatever. I care, but not at this hour of the night. Or should I say morning? Whatever. Night guys. Err…morning guys…WHATEVER! Lurve ALEX! Cause she rocks yo sockies owff! 3 }**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~**_

I blinked sleepily before the glaring sunlight caused me to shut my eyes again. I buried my face in my pillow to try and go back to sleep. They memories from yesterday afternoon and evening came rushing back to me and I winced a bit. I don't think I've ever had a breakdown like that. Halibel really is a nice woman; if I was her, I would've avoided me. I clumsily dragged myself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked like hell! My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was in complete tangles, and I more than likely had killer morning breath. Yuck. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I began to work on my hair. I made a frustrated sound and chucked the brush against the wall.

"Kagome? What on earth are you doing?" Mom asked me as she came up the stairs.

"Attempting to brush my hair," I deadpanned. Honestly, what did it look like I was doing?

"Let me help," she said.

Mom picked up my brush and began to run it through my hair. "See, you were just turning the brush as you drug it through causing it to tangle. It's all okay now."

"Thanks, Mom. Look, I know this probably isn't the best time and all, but can we…uh…talk?" I asked. We went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Your pretty blonde friend already came and spoke with me. I think I can understand this, but what about all those boys being there? Imagine what the neighbors would think if they knew I let you move in with them!" Leave it to Mom to worry about image at a time like this.

"Mom, you know I could care less about how people see me. They probably won't be there most of the time anyways," I said. That was a big fat lie, but whatever.

"Alright, Kagome, I trust you enough to go. But I do hope you will be on your best behavior, little lady, or you will be back here in a heartbeat. Understand?" Mom said looking 'sternly' at me.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered. I really could care less any more.

"Go pack your bags."

Finally! I'm free! No more constricting mother who tried to parent me during the few days I was ever home. No little brother to cause me to worry. No grandfather who wanted to give me the nastiest diseases possible. I could skip school, go out at any point in time, bring home whoever I wanted at night…not that I would or anything. It's not like I'm a hoe, but even I want to have some fun. I finished packing my two bags, a rucksack and my battered yellow backpack, and flitted downstairs. I heard Mom yell out a "be careful" through the door as I walked down the street. Halibel met me at the corner.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I said, and then it hit me. Inuyasha! Shippou! All of my feudal era friends! "What about my other friends?" I asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it. We can figure that out when the time comes. But for now, let's get you unpacked and tell you a bit more about ourselves," Halibel told me.

_**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~**_

Halibel led the young woman to their apartment. She told Kagome about her being an Arrancar and about Aizen, Ichimaru, and Touzen. Kagome, in turn, told her everything about the Feudal Era and her pheromone problem. Halibel laughed heartily at her expense for quite a time before composing herself. They made it to the apartment with no trouble, and Halibel decided to force everyone into introductions, awkward or otherwise. Rukia glared at Kagome while she walked into their room to put down her stuff. Halibel grabbed her both of their arms and dragged them to the living room.

"Boys, come in here!" Halibel shouted from a couch. She sat between Rukia and Kagome so they wouldn't be at each other's throats the entire time.

"What?" Grimmjow growled from the doorway.

"Get in here and sit down, you twit," Halibel snapped.

Ichigo sat on the couch closest to Kagome, but as far away as the couch would allow. Grimmjow plopped down right next to her on the already cramped couch. Ichigo glared and took the other end of the same couch, the end next to Rukia. Renji came in a few minutes later rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked at the crowded couch, then at Ichigo and Grimmjow glaring at each other. Suddenly, it made perfect sense; they saved a couch for him! He laid down on one of the empty couches with a yawn.

"Okay, let's start with Kagome's introduction and then move to her left," Halibel suggested.

Everyone looked at Kagome. She blushed at the stares and her proximity to Grimmjow, and began shyly. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, and I like dogs and chocolate covered fruit. I'm um…I'm a miko, and since you five are technically dead, I can purify you. But don't worry; I won't unless you, like, try to kill me or something. I'm not very girly, so don't expect to see me in anything I can't fight in." Kagome looked to her left to see Grimmjow grinning at her.

Grimmjow was doing his best not to act on his hormones, he really was. That doesn't mean he can't smile at her though, right? _Why the hell am I smiling at this chick?!_ he thought angrily. Then he noticed everyone was waiting for him. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," he grunted. Halibel motioned with her hand for him to keep going. "I like to eat Dango, I'm not a people person, and I can't cook or clean worth shit," he bit out. Halibel knew that would be the best she would get out of him, so she moved on to Renji.

"Abarai Renji," he said with a grin. "Sixth Division Lieutenant and I like action movies with lots of explosions." Halibel grimaced from the shortness but decided not to pursue it. He was eying Kagome a bit much for her taste anyway.

The blond looked at Ichigo. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm fifteen years old. High school is hard and I get in fights a lot. Most people think I'm rude, so they don't try to get to know me before they avoid me. I'm half shinigami, half hollow, half human, and I don't like it when people try to hurt my friends," Ichigo said. _Wow. That was deep_ Halibel thought.

Rukia was next and she knew. Halibel knew she knew it. The older woman was determined to get her to speak, but she wouldn't budge under the harsh glare. "Rukia just go already!" Halibel barked. Rukia grumbled something before saying her name and rank. She then walked away, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and relished in the new space the couch had. Everybody sat in their own space; Ichigo leaned against the arm lazily, Halibel sat criss-cross, Kagome sat rigidly just not touching Halibel or Grimmjow, while Grimmjow sprawled out with an arm around Kagome. Renji glared fiercely at the arm around Kagome. The tension around the room could be cut with a rusty spoon.

"I-I uh, I'm going to um…go unpack," Kagome stuttered before skittering off to the girls' bedroom.

Halibel shot a glare at Grimmjow and hissed, "Gee, thanks! Great way to scare her off!" The blond followed Kagome's footsteps to their bedroom. The teen in question was shakily puttering around the room. "I'm sorry."

Kagome squeaked and jumped around. "F-for what?"

"For Grimmjow; he's not exactly the most…well…I'm not really sure what to say about him. I'm sorry he was being rude, he's just an ass," Halibel muttered sitting down on her bed.

"I-it's okay, Hally. I-I really don't…it doesn't matter," Kagome said.

"It does matter. I want you to be comfortable here and around us. I know we're not exactly normal, or anything but I just…I just want you to be okay…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, really. He just caught me off guard is all. I guess I wasn't expecting him to act so familiar with me when I just got here."

"It's probably your scent as well. Boys will be boys when they see a cute girl!" Halibel laughed.

Kagome cracked a smile. "Too true, too true."

They laughed for awhile, until the blond brought up another pressing question. "Where are you going to sleep?" She had said it more to herself, but Kagome heard it and responded.

"I didn't think about that. I'll sleep on the couch; I don't care. I've slept in a tree before, so a couch is great."

"I'll be right back," Halibel murmured before walking away. She came back a few minutes late with Renji trailing like a puppy again. "Renji said you can have his since he sleeps on the balcony most nights," Halibel explained.

Kagome stared for a moment. "Thank you, Abarai-san, but I couldn't do that. It'll be getting cold soon, and I don't want you to freeze outside while I'm warm in a bed," Kagome said.

A light blush covered Renji's face as he looked at her and said, "It's no problem, I promise! Really, I don't mind the cool weather, and if it gets too cold, I'll sleep on the couch!"

"I…well, thank you, Abarai-san. Thank you very much," Kagome relented.

* * *

_**{A/N:**_** Ugh, this chapter is so late and so shitty. I **_**so**_** so apologize about this shit that I've just posted. But, it can't be helped. Like that saying, "shit happens," well, shit's happening. There probably won't be any updates for awhile, and I'll more-than-likely post an A/N. For the record…Zombieland and FF7 are **_**amazing**_** movies! And, my new prom dress is amazing! I guess I'll quit blabbing now. See yah!}**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_ (~in case anyone is wondering, because I kind of lost count… : 3)

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed that Halibel had Ichigo and Grimmjow move into the room with her and Rukia. She had her head in her hands, her hair bunching up around her fingers. Kagome was mentally exhausted, and just wanted to sleep for a few years to wake up refreshed and unburdened. The miko wondered how long it would take for Inuyasha to return and begin to hunt her down to go back with him. She went to her battered, yellow backpack and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Kagome took her clothes and headed to the bathroom with her toothbrush to get ready for bed. She changed, brushed her teeth, and brushed out her hair before opening the door and turning out the light behind her.

Renji waved to her as he and Rukia left out the front door, their gigai in the respective rooms. Kagome made her way into the kitchen to look for food, not really noticing when Grimmjow entered a few minutes after her. She stood with the refrigerator open, staring blankly at its emptiness.

Grimmjow came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "There's no food yet," he said quietly.

"I can see that," she sighed. "I can pick some up tomorrow."

Grimmjow nodded. The two continued to stare at the emptiness for a few more seconds before Kagome swung the refrigerator door shut and turned around. Neither had realized before just how close they really were. Kagome's cobalt blue eyes drifted from his chest, up to his strong neck, over his defined jaw and nose, and stopped on his teal colored eyes. Grimmjow stared down at her petite nose and pink lips. Her glossy black hair contrasted perfectly with her pale and milky skin. When her soft, pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, that was Grimmjow's undoing. She took a step backward as he took a step forward. After another step, Kagome's back hit the refrigerator. Grimmjow placed a hand on the door by her head and dipped his face closer to her own. His eyes were half lidded, his thoughts lost in her scent as he moved to kiss her. Kagome sucked in a quick breath as his face came nearer and nearer to her.

Halibel cleared her throat from the doorway. Grimmjow was on the other side of the room faster than humanly possible. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Halibel asked with a sly smirk.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. "You're always barging in where you're not wanted," he snapped, storming from the room.

Kagome was staring off into space, touching her lips with her fingertips. _'That was almost my first kiss…'_ she thought in her haze.

Halibel advanced on the teenager like a prowling animal. "Hm…I see you weren't unhappy. Next time, I'll know not to interrupt," Halibel chuckled.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and glared at Halibel. "You're being mean, Halley," she pouted.

Halibel laughed outright at this, smiling a perfect smile. "Not mean, just a little protective of my new friend," she chuckled.

They grinned at each other before heading to their bedroom. From the other side of the hallway, they could hear the faint sound of snoring. Lying down in their respective beds, Kagome and Halibel retired for the night.

Inuyasha pouted as he sat by the well with Sango. "She told me three days…where the hell is she?" he demanded childishly.

Sango sighed before answering him. "It's only been two and a half days, Inuyasha. She isn't due back until tomorrow."

"I don't care! We have shards to find, dammit!"

The demon slayer only shook her head. "That's always his excuse…" she whispered to herself. Silently, the young woman took in Inuyasha's standing form. His lean and muscular body was covered by the loose fire-rat clothing, and his smooth, yet angular face was accented by the fangs that were poking out over his lip. She could only think to herself that, yeah, he's a little handsome. _'For a demon, that is,'_ she reminded herself quickly before the though process could continue. Unlike Kagome and Kikyo, she did not want to go down the path of loving a demon.  
However, a glance every now and then couldn't hurt…right?

"Is she back yet? Huh, huh huh?" Shippou demanded as he ran toward them at full speed.

"Not yet, Shippou," Sango replied. She caught the boy in her arms gently when he jumped to her. Kilala mewed from the rim of the well in greeting.

"Aw, man," he said sadly.

"She'll be back, though. She'll come home," Sango assured the little boy, uncertainty coloring her voice.

Shippou didn't notice, instead choosing to take the words at face value. Inuyasha did notice, however, and looked at Sango with a stern curiosity. Meeting his eyes, Sango shook her head and motioned to Shippou, hating herself for the thoughts that recognized the beautiful golden shade that colored Inuyasha's irises. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, for once choosing to see the subtlety that someone was using. Kilala jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder carefully as they began to walk away, Sango cradling Shippou carefully in the dim sunset light. Kaede's hut would be warm and welcome to all of them, with Miroku and Kaede herself waiting on the quad to return.

Sango stepped carefully through the undergrowth of the forest, thinking as she walked. It was a habit she had picked up as a child, taking comfort in the wilderness around her. The stars shined beautifully through the trees, lighting the way for her. She knew she was in for a long walk, for she had a lot to think about, starting with Kagome's predicament. The demon slayer knew that the young woman shouldn't come back until the pheromones wore off a bit. The men were less…dominating in her time than the one Sango lived in. If Kagome came back and were caught by herself, even for just a moment – the young demon slayer shuttered at the thought. She knew Inuyasha would protect their friend, but… and this brought her to her next subject – Inuyasha. Sango honestly didn't know what to say about her recent thoughts. She was a demon slayer, for crying out loud! She wasn't supposed to be having thoughts like those! She wasn't supposed to think about his silky, white hair, or what his muscular and toned body must look like beneath all of those clothes, or the way the moonlight glanced off of his amber colored eyes and made them flash silver for a moment…

"Stop it, Sango!" she chided herself quietly in the silent woods. She had to stop herself before the thoughts grew out of control. _'Oh, who am I kidding?' _she thought. _'My thoughts are already out of control.'_

A bit more sour and confused than when she left, Sango headed back to Kaede's hoping that no one missed her short absence.

Kagome's eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the sunlight filtering through the curtain covered windows. She groaned and turned over in her bed. The young miko heard soft laughter and saw the barrage of sunlight through her closed eyelids. She made another muffled noise and buried her face into the pillow.

"Wake up, Kagome!" Halibel yelled, jerking the covers off of Kagome's still form. "It's time to get out of bed, sleepy-head!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled and returned her face to its previous position.

Halibel sighed in exasperation, leaving the room quickly. Kagome relaxed as she thought that the Arrancar had given up. It was quite the opposite as Halibel returned to the room with a glass full of chilled water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome's scream echoed through the apartment and out over the city. People all of the way in America looked around, thinking they heard something in the distance…


	8. review

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, I hate just leaving an Author's note like this without an update, but I want to reply to the several reviews I've received for chapter seven. My account was jacked up and my alerts were all disabled, so I had no idea that people were reviewing. Angering - yes. A cause to over-react - not so much. I appreciate all of the reviews I receive, no matter how short or lame or rude or long, and I want to show my appreciation. So, anyway...here are the replies to the chapter seven reviews:_

**tinabug:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. (:

**AliceMarieSwan:** Haha, don't worry - I'm not stopping my writing. I just think I might need to take a break to finish my novel and allow my creativity and inspiration to resurface for all of my stories. I'm happy that you loved that chapter, though, and thank you for the review! (:

**Itachi'spein:** Yeah...it's really short, dude. Like...I'm ashamed of how short this chapter is. Like...you have no clue... Well, you might have a clue because I might have ranted to you about it already, but I can't really remember. All I know is that my nose is stuffy and I have some new stuff for you to read the next time you come over. I'll try to have it printed for you. Love you, Sis!:D

**Missymoo11:** I was hoping that would add a humorous touch. I was thinking that the story was lacking a little bit with that part, but I tried! I'm glad you liked it, though. Thank you for the review!(: Oh, and by the way, I love the "moo" in your name. A cow is my favorite animal!

**blackdove1265:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you like the pairing. When I first began this, I didn't think it would be this popular. I mean, it's not really that popular right now, but seventy-three reviews are making me ecstatic! Thanks for the review!(:

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you, everyone, for taking precious time out of your day to review my story. It really does mean a lot to me that people will stop to tell me what their opinion is instead of thinking it and assuming I'm a mind-reader and will know what everyone thinks about it. I appriciate all of my reviewers and readers greatly, even if some of them aren't consistent. I still enjoy seeing an alert pop up in my e-mail because I get to think, "Hey! Another person likes my words," and that means more to me than almost anything else. Well, I'll stop now before I get sentimental. Or something like that._

_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! Have a nice...rest of the morning since it's 2:41 a.m.! _

**~_ThornRose16_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Okay, its been a very long time since an update. A lot has been going on lately, and I haven't had time to write. I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story, but please be patient with me because I **will** finish it. It just might be a long time between updates. This chapter is kind of short and choppy toward the end, but I liked it. _

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Did you really have to do that?" Kagome asked, pulling off her soaked shirt. Heading for her backpack, she grabbed a different shirt to put on.

"You needed to get up. Don't you have things to do today?" Halibel asked.

Kagome glared lightly. "Not at ten in the morning! Couldn't you have let me sleep until eleven? I never get to sleep in…"

Halibel rolled her eyes and exited the room. The event from the night before rushed back into Kagome's brain. She felt heat burn behind her cheeks and just knew they were as red as tomatoes. Had she wanted that kiss to happen? Was he even going to kiss her? _'It sure felt like he was going to kiss me,'_ Kagome thought. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Kagome found a cute black skirt to go with her white shirt. At the door, she pulled on her shoes, grabbed her black purse that she hardly ever carried, and went out the door without a word. She didn't get far down the street when she felt Grimmjow's aura catching up to her. Out of the corner of her eye, blue hair fell into step with her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I wanted to get out of there. They were getting on my fucking nerves," the ex-espada muttered.

Kagome just shook her head and continued on her way to the market. Keeping step with her, Grimmjow inhaled her scent deeply. He had never smelled anything so sweet and alluring in all of his existence as a hollow. It called to his animalistic side in an overpowering and primal way. It was almost too strong for him to resist, but he wouldn't allow himself to be away from her. A torture of the best and worst kind – it was all his, and every other man's in the world. The dark haired girl walked through the automatic doors of the grocery, not realizing that the slight breeze blew her skirt up a bit. Grimmjow's teal eyes wandered down her backside and down her long, toned legs. Running every other morning through the city was doing wonders in keeping her body in shape.

Kagome wandered up and down the aisles of the building, choosing to focus on her task and be mostly silent. Her small basket quickly began to fill up with healthy and not-so-healthy foods alike. They finished in a decently quick time, knowing that it would be a heavy walk back with all of the recently bought food. Kagome checked out at the register, ignoring Grimmjow's silent wonder of the machinery, and barely had enough to cover the total. She began walking back toward their apartment when a kiosk at the street corner caught her eye. A beautiful, white cashmere jacket with black, fake fur lining the collar was hanging on a lonely hangar. The dark haired woman figured out exactly why it was still hanging on the shelf as soon as she looked at the price tag.

"This would look wonderful on you, miss. Would you like to buy it?" the vendor asked, his voice charming her toward the object.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough money, sir. I would if I could, though," Kagome smiled sadly as she ran a hand over the soft material.

She and Grimmjow walked away together, a plan already forming in his quick mind. He just needed to consult his only friend, Halibel. Kagome began to put the groceries up in the cabinets as soon as they arrived at the apartment. Ichigo had already been assured that Grimmjow wouldn't be wreaking havoc on the humans while out with Kagome. Halibel could almost sense that Grimmjow had something to say to her.

"What do you want?" she asked as the teal haired male followed her into the girls' room.

"I need some money, and I need to know when Kagome's birthday is," Grimmjow said, not caring if the blonde thought his idea was pathetic.

"I'll see what I can do," Halibel agreed with a small smile, suppressing the squeal of adorableness that she wanted to release. She was turning into such a girl.

Grimmjow grunted his thanks and walked back out of the room. Halibel made her way to the kitchen to help Kagome put up the food. With four hands instead of two, the groceries were put away fairly quickly. After the task was finished, the two females sat at the small kitchenette table near the corner.

"So, do you guys eat real food since you're…ghosts and what not?" Kagome asked, not entirely understanding the existence of the five individuals she was now living with.

"Yes, we can," Halibel answered with a laugh. "Grimmjow's favorite food is Dango. I like western-style food. What are we eating tonight, anyways?"

Kagome chuckled along with her as she realized her slightly dumb question. "Hm… What about chicken yakisoba? I'll defiantly try to learn some western recipies for you. I'm not a very good cook, though."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Halibel assured her. The blonde woman ruffled Kagome's hair affectionately as she stood. "I'm going to find something to do."

"I'm going to get a snack, I guess." Kagome stayed seated at the table after Halibel wandered away. She really wanted this pheromone problem to go away, though she slightly liked all of the attention she was getting. Knowing that this was a bad thought process at the moment, she stood and began to occupy herself by finding a snack. The dark haired girl never realized that living on her own – though friends were there, too – would be as boring as her own house. "I need a night life," Kagome chuckled as she plopped onto the couch.

Inuyasha paced around the rim of the well angrily, while Miroku and Sango watched carefully as he ranted. "She always does this! _'I'll be back in three days!'_ Three days, my ass! She better not have forgotten why we need her!"

Irate, Miroku jumped into his rant. "We need her because she's out friend! Not because she's some sort of shard detector, Inuyasha!"

Sango was mad as well, though some part of her, deep in her mind, was glad that he didn't have any romantic feelings for Kagome. Feeling guilty for even thinking it, Sango became even madder at herself. The racket from the boys and from her own head became too much for her to bear. "Both of you – shut up!" Sango shouted without thinking.

Miroku looked ashamed, and set his purple eyes on her feet. "Sorry, Sango."

Inuyasha only "humph-ed" and plopped down on the side of the well. His white ears twitched suddenly. Jumping up, he shouted, "I'm going to get her!" With that, he jumped into the well.


End file.
